Desde su cielo
by GreenIllusions
Summary: "Recordad a Cedric" les había dicho Dumbledore y ellos lo hacían a su manera, unidos como el equipo que siempre fueron, como el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff.


_**Nota original**: Hola! Este es mi primer fic sobre Cedric Diggory y va dedicado a Dryadeh, por y para ella, en celebración de su cumpleaño y por regalito de navidad atrasado ;) Espero que te guste, aunque debo advertirte que me quedo un poco raro y al final termine haciendo un lio de esto. No es el mejor de mi fic, pero esta hecho con todo mi cariño para tí. _

_**Re-editado**: 09-09-12. _

* * *

**Desde su cielo**

* * *

_"Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?"_

_**Eric Clapton – Tears in Heaven**_

* * *

Cedric Diggory era todo lo que una chica pudiera desear y el amigo que cualquier chico quisiera tener.

Guapo desde la punta de los pies hasta la del cabello, con unos ojos acerados que parecían querer llevarte a una tierra desconocida de princesas y dragones, cabellos de un castaño claro que se ondulaban al viento cada vez que montaba una escoba, alzando vuelo y explorando el azul del cielo; y una sonrisa que parecía contagiar felicidad a su paso.

Un amigo leal, de esos que te extienden la mano cuando has caído en el lodo o los que callan cuando has cometido un error que juras no volver a repetir. Siempre sonriendo, buscando una forma de que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor se sintieran a gusto. Alegre, divertido y creativo, carismático como solo él podía ser. Un muchacho justo, fiel a sus ideales, que todo lo que obtenía lo conseguía gracias a su sudor y su trabajo. Honesto, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Era todo eso y más. Pero su historia terminaba allí, porque todo lo que pudo haber sido quedo reducido a una lapida de mármol negro pulido, que brillaba como lo había hecho Cedric cuando su corazón aun latía y la llama de su vida ardía con una fuerza abrasadora. Cada uno de sus sueños y las promesas de una vida llena de logro habían quedado extintos bajo el abrazo de la muerte, sumiéndolo en un sueño demasiado profundo y lejano. Lejos de todos aquellos que aun lo recordaban, encerrándolo por siempre en los corazones de sus seres queridos, como si se tratara de un ave al que le hubieran robado la libertad de volar.

Un ave que aun era llorada, recordada, por todos los corazones que habían sido marcados por la llama abrasadora que Cedric había sido. Y muchos, aun conservan una quemadura latente.

Cada año ella era la primera en llegar. Vestida de blanco, con una cinta del mismo color sujetándole el cabello castaño mientras que alguno que otro rizo rebelde se escapaba de su agarre, pies descalzos y los ojos avellana inundados por lágrimas que no parecían secarse a pesar de los años. Cada Junio, cuando el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, ella ya estaba ahí con sus girasoles en la mano. Ese año eran cuatro, uno por cada año transcurrido desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Y como todos los años desde ese fatídico día ella se sienta frente a la lapida, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, depositando las flores junto a la tumba y tarareando una vieja canción muggle, algo de los Stones.

- _"All the dream we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke"_ - Recita, en un vago intento de cantar. Porque en su melancólico homenaje, ella aun lo llora en silencio, recordando a Cedric Diggory.

El segundo en llegar es él, con su cazadora de cuero y la mirada afilada, escondiendo por dentro una herida que aun hace sangrar su alma. Para él, el tiempo no pasa, la tumba reluce con la misma luz de hace cuatro años y el cielo aun se nubla por la muerte de un gran mago. Él, rudo como siempre, se posiciona detrás de la joven de blanco, observa la lapida en silencio antes de extender el puño, abriéndolo con la palma hacia el cielo. La snitch dorada sintiéndose libre, abre sus alas y alza en vuelo, revoloteando un poco antes de desaparecer por el horizonte.

- No tenias porque hacerlo, Ced.- Dice, con voz seca y quizás un poco áspera. -Teníamos grandes planes, pero tú decidiste seguir con aquel torneo… y yo te apoye en eso. - Después de eso, se mantiene en silencio.

Al final siempre llegan ellos, unos primeros y los otros después, pero ninguno sin falta. Son cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres, vienen de negro o amarillo, pero siempre con flores en las manos. Sin mediar palabra con los otros, dejan las flores cerca de los girasoles, entre miradas cargadas con nostalgia y pena, y miradas aceradas que desgarrarían el infierno hasta encontrar a la sabandija que le robo parte de su juventud, cuando le arranco de los brazos a un hermano (más que un amigo) y trazo una la primera herida de guerra en sus corazones.

- No deberíamos estar aquí, por lo menos no así. - Tamsin Applebee es siempre la primera en romper el silencio, con la mirada fija en algún punto en el pasado. Aunque de vez en cuando también observa a la chica de blanco. - Él no nos querría ver así.-

- Pues entonces que nos lo diga él, no tú.- Le responde él, el de cazadora de cuero, con mucha rabia encerrada en el pecho. - ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡No puede!- Exclama, con lágrimas asomándose por los ojos. Lagrimas que nunca verán la luz del sol, Malcolm Preece no se lo puede permitir. - Algún pobre diablo se ha encargado de eso.-

Nadie le enfrenta, nadie le contradice, al fin y al cabo todo lo que ha dicho es cierto.

- Las cosas no deberían ser así, es injusto.- Dice Herbert Fleet, limpiando sus gafas. - Pero ya todos sabemos eso; no hay nada que podamos hacer.-

_Claro que lo saben, mejor que nadie._

- Pero aun se le echa de menos. Son demasiado momentos, los juegos de quidditch, las escapadas en la cocina, los paseos por Hogsmeade, las conversaciones a media noche…- Anthony Rickett, es el único que se atrevería a expresar en palabras todo aquello que los demás han enterrado en un pozo oscuro y sombrío dentro de sus pechos.

- Muchos momentos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ser…- Maxine O'Flaherty se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo al decir esto.

Cuando ya no tienen más palabras que decir se callan, lloran en silencio y llevan su pena como pueden. Solo cuando se sienten listos se despiden con una mirada solemne, dan media vuelta y se van sin ver lo que se queda atrás, hace tiempo que saben lo que han dejado en el pasado, resguardado por las memorias de tiempos más felices.

Solo dos personas permanecen inmóviles en aquel lugar, como estatuas de fino mármol que han decidido contemplar el paso del tiempo, segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, hasta el fin de los días. Ella sigue tarareando las canciones de los Stones y de los Beatles, y él permanece a su lado, asegurándose de que cuando el día termine ella no se va a desmoronar convirtiéndose solo en un manojo de cenizas que el viento fácilmente puede arrastrar. Malcom Preece, con su chaqueta de cuero, siempre había sido una especie de guardián para el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, en especial para Heidi Macaboy.

- ¿Aun vistes de blanco? - Le pregunta él.

- A él le gustaba, por eso lo hago.- Le responde ella con voz cantarina.

- ¿Y estar descalza?-

- También...-

- ¿Aun lo amas?-

- Hasta el fin de mis días..-

- Eso es demasiado.- Contesta con cierta amargura.

- A mí me parece que no es suficiente.- Dice ella, acariciando la lapida.

- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste, no hubiera sido más fácil?-

- Temía que no me amara, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Él se ha ido a un lugar lejano a donde yo no puedo seguirle.-

- Nosotros también lo echamos de menos, Heidi.-

- Lo sé, Malcom. Lo sé.-

Entonces ella ríe o llora, o un poco de ambas. Porque aun recuerda a Cedric, de una forma un tanto agonizante, pues su pérdida es un veneno que aun le corroía por dentro, una herida que se negaba en cicatrizar. Porque siente que está condenada a vivir con el recuerdo del primer amor gravado en la piel, junto con el pesar de nunca haberle confesado lo que realmente sentía por él.

- ¿Crees que él este bien? - Pregunta, tratando de dejar de llorar.

- Seguramente… En algún lugar del espacio, a ciento de años luz de nosotros.-

- ¿Desde su cielo? -

- Desde su cielo…-

Y es allí cuando siente que su corazón se va a reventar de dolor si permanece un segundo más allí, por eso se besa la punta de los dedos y sopla fuerte hacia el cielo. Acepta la mano que le extiende su antiguo compañero de equipo y se marcha sin querer ver si aquel beso al aire llega a su destino.

"_Recordad a Cedric_" les había dicho Dumbledore y ellos lo hacían a su manera, unidos como el equipo que siempre fueron, como el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Unos más que otros, pero siempre juntos en un mismo sentimiento.

_Entre amarillos y negros, entre girasoles y recuerdos._

* * *

_Raroooooo... Lo acepto._

_¿Tomates, instrumentos punzo-cortantes, frutas podridas, desmentores, comentarios, algo?_


End file.
